The shield hero gives no mercy
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: An author gets teleported to a fantasy world and is declared the shield hero. Where he hates everything and everyone so far now lets see how his story goes. PS this is not related to the original series as it has a lot of cross overs and the main character now has a different team and will serve a new kingdom later in the story.


The shield hero gives no mercy

Chapter 1

I dont need anyone

This fanfiction series is rated m for mature for sexual content swear words and sex a ton of sex possibly lol I dont know there is a ton of woman in the story.

Also I do not own tate no yuusha no nariagari re:monster elminage gothic and elder scrolls.

 **Now on with the story:**

You know that many people wished that they could live in another world. Well everyone except me I prefer my own world. Why well because first of all I was a successful story writer and also I prefer to live with modern stuff such as computers bathrooms toliets and a soft bed.

But now here I am living in a medieval style motel while laying in a stack of hay. Why well let me fucking explain you see im kenshiro dusk I lived a very epic life of a story writer. Oh and by the way im currently nineteen years old. Surprising right hahaha *sigh* well going on my life was filled with adventure. In my own way I loved to travel around the world along with my parents brother and sister.

We traveled to many different places where I gained alot of life experience and insipration for my stories. Im even in perfect health thanks to traveling and a brother who loves to work out. You know the types that wake you the fuck up at six am and drag you to the gym or anything active. *sigh* hahaha well could be worse he could have been the one to bully their little brother.

Well anyways I write stories about manly sci-fi but now my stories are going to fantasy. *sigh* fucking shit I wish I just went to romance then I wouldnt be in this shit. Why well you see during one of my many travels I stopped by a book store to gain more inspiration.

I looked around the store and already saw most of the fantasy and sci-fi novels that I already read. All but one it was golden and it drawn me in both mentally and physically by sucking me in the fucking book.

I dont know what the fuck happened all I know is that I screamed while I got eaten by a fucking book and then I awake inside of a medieval FUCKING CASTLE. Where I was surrounded by fucking pricks that laughed at me because I prefer reading books instead of video games.

Then to top it off I was fucking neglected by all the fucking warriors and knights all because the way I dressed that day. *sigh* let me explain you see being a author you tend to get fans or stalkers. So the day I went to the book store I looked like a thug you see baggy black cargo pants black skateboard sneakers and a big ass black hoodie that hid my handsome face. Or what my mother tells me trust me im pretty handsome and alot more handsome then fucking prince charming that all the female warriors went to.

Well I cant lie I was pretty ticked off that none had even gave me a glance at. But I was just to keep low you know so I dont draw to much attention. That is untill I was named the shield hero.

Which by the way I was fucking happy about because captain america. Who is my favorite super hero well right beside iron man. (I cant pick a side so please dont hate me T^T) I smiled as the other so called heroes laughed at me. Including their little minions of blind fucking fools.

Well all but one a certain red head woman by the name of mein sofia that wanted to join me. But I declined her offer. Now your probably thinking now why would I turn down a hot red haired woman. Well first off I was fucking pissed off second she just gave off the aura of a bitch or someone that would only fuel my rage.

So she huffed at me and left with prince charming over there. Where I was then yelled at by the prick of a king that I declined his daughter. Which by the way I sighed with relief why because I dodged a bullet. From being paired with a spoiled bitch. So I left the palace with only ten percent of what the other heroes got.

Which I was happy with as I bought a cheap room in a near by tavern which by the way was a fucking shed. But I was still smiling at seeing that red haired bitch turning red as she left. I sighed once more as I stare at the ceiling while thinking of what to do now.

Because first off the other heroes have a small army behind them and im all alone. But I then thought of my family as they reminded me that I would have to break my shell and open up to someone. Because the truth is im a fucking a loner and my family are my only friends.

I just dont know how to open up and communicate to someone. I just dont know how its also the reason why my books are so good to read. Because it usually involves a lone hero or mercenary that saves either the galaxy or the kingdom.

*Sigh* theres just so much to think about as I close my eyes to try to get as much sleep as I can. While I was unaware of the other person that was sleeping in the shed.

So thats it for now untill the next update and im sorry about the rise of the gamer and the other stories as im trying to write stories like im currently writeing a re:monster fanfiction with game stats and abillities. So I can have a better concept for rise of the gamer which is actually going great so check it out in a week or two.


End file.
